freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rectangles where letters should be (AGAIN!)
I'm facing the same issue that was reported on november 2007, the screenshot i've obtained is exactly the one that is included in that post. FreeCiv 2.1.7 - Mac OS X 10.5.5 - Intel Mac Book I'm new to mac and just before the problem I was playing around with MonoLingual (a tool that helps reduce os footprint on the hd). FreeCiv was up and running correctly at that moment. I was unable to delete a couple of the files moved to the trash by MonoLingual (YES I KNOW, I've should noticed this fact). After restarting the mac I deleted those files.. but then FreeCiv showed up the problem. I'm trying to figure out which were those two files, but I've also used another utility called Xupport to delete temporary files, caches and LOG FILES (!) and so I have to rely just on my memory. All the other applications and utilities and mac os components are working well. Even X11 (updated from MacForge) is ok. The question is: Is there some implicit language components that FreeCiv mac relies on? It seems a font issue, but no other application has problems: If I was missing some fonts I believe I've already noticed. Is the FreeCiv mac client bind to a specific font? If yes: which one? Anyhow, it's a strange issue: How is it possible that a language issue affects the X11 FreeCiv mac client and at the same time does not affect the X11 itself? Thanks to everyone willing to answer. 00:15, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Giorgio :Freeciv runs on top of the GTK toolkit, so your problems are probably related to this. Compare with another GTK app such as Inkscape or Wireshark. I suggest you try finding a GTK-on-Mac forum or IRC channel and ask over there. :) --hima 12:48, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Just to inform about more testing. The Inkscape and Wireshark both work well in my current system. So it seems that GTK is not the cause. I've also tried to re-install all the fonts on the mac os install cd. I've also re-installed some of the language related packages found on the same cd. Still no improvements. Other than GTK, are there any suspects? Is the freeciv client mac binary hard coded with a specific font to display? Searching inside the log files I've found something related to Pango (which is hardly impossible to find a binary distribution): org.x.startx1359 Notice waiting for X server to begin accepting connections .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice (civclient:1358): Pango-WARNING **: No builtin or dynamically .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice loaded modules were found. Pango will not work correctly .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice This probably means there was an error in the creation of: .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice '/opt/local/etc/pango/pango.modules' .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice You should create this file by running pango-querymodules .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice (civclient:1358): Pango-WARNING **: pango_shape called with bad font, expect ugly output .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice (civclient:1358): Pango-WARNING **: pango_font_get_glyph_extents called with null font argument, expect ugly output .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice (civclient:1358): Pango-WARNING **: pango_font_get_metrics called with null font argument, expect ugly output .com.saltybanana.Freeciv Notice (civclient:1358): Pango-WARNING **: pango_cairo_font_get_scaled_font called with bad font, expect ugly output The messages "expect ugly output" are very exact! I've searched for this "Pango", but it's only present in the freeciv mac application itself, at: /Applications/Freeciv.app/Contents/Resources/freeciv/opt/local/lib/pango There is no opt/local/etc/pango on my machine, unless it refers to what is contained in the application package itself. Could this info lead to new clues? 10:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Giorgio